


You need me

by TiffanyF



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, major crack!fic, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton asks Coulson about the shortest non-penetrative sexual contact he's ever had. The answer surprises him. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need me

"Shortest non-penetrative sexual contact you ever had."

Coulson cracked an eye open and looked at his lover. Barton was at the other end of the sofa, both of Coulson's feet in his lap, massaging the left one. "Shortest or strangest?" he asked. "Because they're the same thing."

"I always worry when you start adding to my questions," Barton said. "Fine, tell me about that one then, but if there's tentacles involved, then I'm going to stick my fingers in my ears and start humming."

"Barton, quit watching porn," Coulson sighed. "Do you want to hear about this or not?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Yes, you would have, if only to see if I'm awake or not," Coulson said. "Tony Stark shoved me up against the wall of his lab out in Malibu and blew me before I knew what was happening."

Barton stopped the massage and looked at Coulson. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Because two nights before that I tied him to his ridiculously oversized bed, used a tie as a restraint and made him climax twice on my fingers before I slid into his body," Coulson said. "And didn't untie him until after we'd both come and then I sucked one more out of him."

"You made him climax four times?" Barton asked, eyebrows up almost in his hair.

"Want me to do it to you?" Coulson asked in reply. "Dying aside, Stark couldn't move for the next day. I thought it would be a way to keep him at his house and on task, but I was wrong. He still managed to break out and go see Pepper. I caught him in his lab right before I left for New Mexico."

"I always knew you were good, Coulson, but I don't believe any guy can climax four times in a row," Barton said.

"I'll have to prove it to you then," Coulson said. "I thought we were talking about Stark."

"Was he good?"

"With how much he talks, how could he not be?" Coulson asked. "He tried to be distant about me leaving, but I could tell that it bothered him. I commented that we need him and he said that we needed him more than we knew."

Barton snickered. "Not that much," he said.

"That's what I told him," Coulson said. "Then I turned to leave...."

\---FLASHBACK---

"Wait, Coulson," Tony said, ducking under the large metal piping that was running through his lab. "I can't, everyone leaves and I can't let you go without saying something."

"About what, Stark?" Coulson asked.

"The other night," Tony replied. He grabbed Coulson's shoulders and pushed until the other man was up against the wall. "You know I'm dying. You saw what I look like. All this, I'm trying to stay alive, but it might not work. The other night, you made me feel something no other partner ever has, and I guess I want to say thank you for that. The toxicity is up too high for me to risk sex now, but there are other ways I can thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Tony," Coulson said softly.

"I never leave a debt unpaid," Tony said. He slid down to his knees and reached out for Coulson's belt buckle. "Look, you might have had another reason for what you did, but for me, it made me feel cared for. I've never had a partner do that for me before. I know you have someone, it's impossible that you don't, but let me do this for you."

Coulson looked down as his slacks were pushed out of the way. "Tony, my partner and I have an understanding," he said softly. "There are times when sex is the only way to connect with a person and he understands what I have to do. You do not have to do this."

"What if I want to?" Tony asked. He wrapped a hand around Coulson's cock and stroked firmly. "What if I want to do this because I might not have too many more mornings left and I want to spend them feeling loved rather than in pain from the poisoning?"

"Don't force yourself," Coulson said, stroking Tony's cheek softly.

"I'm not." Tony leaned forward and took Coulson all the way in one single move. Coulson moaned and his head fell back against the glass wall, eyes closing in bliss. Tony might not have had many male lovers, but someone had taught him well and eliminated any gag reflex the man might have had. Tony pulled back slowly, sucking as he went and then slid down again. Coulson's hands spasmed at his side, trying to keep from grabbing Tony's messy hair where the safety goggles were resting. He forced his eyes open when Tony stopped moving for a moment before a finger appeared to tease at the opening to Coulson's body. It never penetrated him, but the sensation was enough to push Coulson closer to the edge. He managed to choke out a warning before he came, but Tony stayed where he was, swallowing until Coulson had to push him back.

"Tony," he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Whatever happens, remember this?" Tony asked.

"I'll never forget it," Coulson replied. He pulled Tony to his feet and kissed him softly. "You'll live, Tony. You'll live because you're right. We need you."

"More than you know," Tony whispered.

"Probably," Coulson said.

\---END FLASHBACK---

"He was right, of course," Barton said. "If not for Tony, New York would be a smoking crater that no one could get near. Did he ever work out who your partner is?"

"I don't know," Coulson said. "It's possible he's seen us together since then, but if he has, he's never said anything."

Barton went back to the foot massage. "Given how happy he is with Pepper, I never would have thought he had it in him."

"My guess is that Pepper knows," Coulson said. "I saw a shadow off to the side that day that I never told Tony about that I think was her. I've never asked though."

"It wouldn't surprise me. So you really managed to tie him up, Phil?"

"He didn't ask me to, but he didn't fight it," Coulson said. "I have a feeling that Tony has the same need that you do, Clint. That need to feel both contained and cared for. I don't think he was counting on four orgasms that quickly, or at all, but he certainly didn't complain."

"I'm dating a sex god," Barton grumbled. "Have you ever once had an unsatisfied partner, Phil?"

Coulson went quiet and Barton switched feet. "There was that one time with Fury," he started.

Barton stuck his fingers in his ears and stared humming so quickly that Coulson had to laugh. His lover didn't need to know he was lying just to get a reaction.


End file.
